


Cool Goggles

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Americanisms, Anger, Animal Attack, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Attempted Seduction, Bathing/Washing, Belonging, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cameras, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Character of Color, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Chocolate, Clinging, Comedy, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crushes, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Dialect, During Canon, Eating, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Evolution, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fashion & Couture, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Fights, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Growing Up, Growth, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Hats, Heartbeats, Height Differences, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Hugs, Humiliation, Humor, Ice Cream, Idols, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insults, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Jokes, Joyful, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Little Sisters, Love, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Metaphors, Milk, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nervousness, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parenthood, Partnership, Photographs, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Epilogue, Pride, Psychological Warfare, Public Display of Affection, Puns & Word Play, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Reunions, Rivalry, Role Models, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showers, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sisters, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Spoons, Sports, Strategy & Tactics, Strawberries, Surprises, Sweet, Talking Animals, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teasing, Technology, Tongues, Travel, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worry, Wrestling, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: All Takaishi Takeru’s moonstruck hopes can be traced to that morning in the fifth grade when he complimented Motomiya Daisuke’s goggles. [Post-Digimon Adventure tri.]





	Cool Goggles

Cool Goggles

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ Pre-empts the new 20th Anniversary Digimon project. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced one-sided Wallace x Daisuke.

Summary:

All Takaishi Takeru’s moonstruck hopes can be traced to that morning in the fifth grade when he complimented Motomiya Daisuke’s goggles.

* * *

“How long have you been wearing those?”

Takaishi Takeru leisurely chewed the plastic spoon in his mouth, swirling the ice cream on his tongue.

“Oh wait! Six months!” she answered her own question. “You’ve officially reached ‘hung-up ex’ levels!”

“Harr harr.”

The blond’s lifelong friend, Yagami Hikari, tittered beneath her boater. “Don’t take it personally. Remember, I put up with Oniichan wearing them. For years.”

Takeru touched the outer lenses of Taichi’s goggles, which were snapped tight around his hat, as they had been since their other most recent awardee ventured abroad.

“We didn’t call it quits, by the way! We’re taking a break for a while! You know Daisuke-kun said to keep his goggles warm for him until he’s home!”

She bit ladylike into her strawberry brittle, not apologizing. Neither of them had to. It was all in good humour.

“I think he meant in a drawer somewhere. Not as a semi-permanent fashion statement. You don’t shower with them on, do you?”

“Pfft! What? As if I’d ever!” Takeru focused on his mint chocolate chip, eyebrow twitching revealingly.

Hikari crossed her arms sisterly. He could never get anything by her.

“Okay, _fine_! I do! You caught me!”

“It isn’t just you. Oniichan showered with them too. Daisuke-kun’s the exception.”

“And how would you be aware of what Daisuke-kun does or does not bring into his bath, Hikari-chan?”

“Admitted it to me himself! Wouldn’t risk water damaging them because he noticed you always staring and whatnot!”

“I don’t…stare.”

Fluently, she isolated his tell. Embarrassing!

“Hey Mister!” 

The former Chosen Children paused to listen to this random boy, who barely came up to Takeru’s knee.

“Those goggles are pretty cool!”

Funny. Takeru made the same compliment on the soccer field his first day at his new school the day he and Daisuke met. Back then, Taichi hadn’t passed the torch, and Daisuke owned an imitative, boxy pair.

“Thanks, kid.”

He sped off to join his stroller-pushing mom.

“They _are_ pretty cool!” a voice startled them from behind. Motomiya Daisuke’s.

Takeru’s heart rate oscillated more drastically than his Digivice’s evolution meter when Patamon wrestled Elecmon in the Village of Beginnings.

“Daisuke-kun!”

Daisuke sloped towards Takeru’s pounce, so as to not become roadkill. “Woah, howdy! Tall, much? Hikari-chan, what have you been feeding him?”

“Radioactive milk,” she jived.

“I see you held my goggles like I asked.”

“Yup! But they look flashier on you!” Takeru returned them to their rightful place.

“How was America?”

“Super! Wallace sends his regards!”

His flame groaned immaturely, “That homewrecker? Again?”

“I didn’t let him put the moves on me like he did Hikari-chan and Miyako. RELAX!”

Takeru puffed up adorably. “For your sake, that better be true!”

Hikari took their picture. They desisted quibbling. Burst out laughing.

“Together again!”

“Just like old times!”


End file.
